


Once more with    feeling

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Dom Kylo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Hux, Riding, Scratching, Smoking, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Sub Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite recent activity, Kylo Ren demands even more attention from hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once more with    feeling

Hux sat up from the bed, lighting a cigarette and sighing out the smoke.

Kylo Ren smirked as he laid on his back behind the man, arms under his head, “You know, those are quite bad for you, General.” He teased.

Hux glanced at the man over his shoulder, “What can I say, Ren? You drive my need to smoke.” he replied before taking so other drag. He sighed again as the knight scooted up against him, hands caressing over the smaller man’s freckled skin.

“I can imagine. ” he replied, looking up at his lover as he planted kisses on his shoulder.

The general glanced at him again before returning to his cigarette. He hated when the man looked at him like that. Those damn puppy dog eyes of his.

Kylo Ren hummed,“ I must admit, it’s rather attractive when you do it though.” he said, hands still caressing his lovers bare skin.

Hux snorted, “Of course you would believe that, Ren.” He replied, no real bite to his words.

The knight smirked, “You expect me to not enjoy it when you use your mouth?” he asked.

His lover scoffed, smashing the end of the stick into an ashtray by the bed before looking at the dark jedi fully. “You are terrible.” He replied, trying to seem annoyed but Kylo Ren wasn’t buying it.

He snickered, “You expect anything less from me, general?” he asked, beginning to kiss him.

Hux huffed but allowed it, pulling away after a few moments. “I must get back to work, ren.” he said but the knight didn’t let him go.

“Come now, just one more time.” he purred, pulling the man on top of him.

The general glared at him but tried really hard not to smile, “You are impossible.” he scolded before kissing him tenderly. “But no, i have rounds to make.” he said, getting up from the bed. 

Kylo Ren sighed, laying back in the bed with only a sheet covering him. He watched Hux looking at himself in the mirror and smiled. The general huffed as well, fixing his hair the best best could.

“Come on, general.” The knight purred. “Come back to bed.”

Hux scoffed, smoothing over his uniform, “Give it a rest, Ren. We have already had sex three times today.” he replied as he pulled his belt around him and clicked it into place. “Surely you’ve had your fill.”

Ren chuckled, “Never happens, general.” he said, laying sprawled out on the bed, trying to entice the man to get back into it.

“I have a meeting to get to as well.” Hux murmured, moving across the room to put on his boots.

The dark jedi rolled into his stomach and pouted, “Then simply do not go.” he replied.

Hux looked over his shoulder at his lover, eyebrows knitted together and simply shook his head. He then knelt down to adjust his boot after he stepped into it.

Kylo Ren sighed, “Hux…” he murmured softly. 

The general lifted his head, “Do not do that, Ren.”

The knight hummed,“ Come now. Stay.” he replied. “Just this once.”

The general paused for a moment, sighing in annoyance before taking his boot back off. He faced Kylo Ren again and took off his belt, tossing it to the side. “You are insufferable.”

His lover looked pleased however, “Just once more.”

Hux snorted,“ That is always your assertion.” he replied, folding his clothes neatly before getting back into bed with the knight as he had wanted.

Kylo Ren didn’t look any less pleased, despite the light scolding. He scooted closer, taking the man into his arms. “We can just cuddle if you wish.”

Hux shook his head, squirming from his grip, “ No, Ren. We both know there is only one course of action that can possibly satisfy you.” he replied, pushing the larger man into his back and climbing atop him.

Kylo Ren smirked up at him and slid his hands over the generals hips. “You are so good to me.”

The general scoffed, “I try.”

Kylo Ren bit his lip slightly before he leaned upward, pressing a sweet kiss to the general’s lips. 

Hux kissed Kylo back eagerly, humming once he felt the man pulling at his ginger hair. The data pad in his pocket went off though and he sighed, breaking the kiss to look at it. “I must take care of this first.” He said before standing. “You might as well work on removing those countless layers of clothing while you’re waiting.” He told Ren, unable to keep the smile from his lips before re-dressing and leaving his quarters.

Kylo Ren smiled softly and nodded, doing as asked. By the time Hux came back, he was lying naked on his back atop the man’s bed waiting for him.

The general grinned, opening his coat as he approached the bed. Kylo Ren sat up again and claimed his lips, clinging into the man as he moved closer. He sighed, pushing Hux’s shirt off his shoulders and kissing the freckled skin. Hux caressed the knight’s back, humming while he opened the front of his own pants. Kylo Ren panted, anxiously taking off the general’s clothes in no time flat. The man hummed in approval, finger nails scraping over the knights back as they kissed heatedly. The dark jedi moaned into his mouth, sighing with excitement as he found himself being pushed onto his back on the bed.

The general smirked, straddling his dark haired lover again, “If you insist on fucking me again, I'm taking control this time, Ren.”

“Please do.” Kylo Ren purred underneath the man, desire burning hot in his dark eyes.

Hux reached down between his legs, stroking the Knights shaft as it stood beneath him, sighing with elation.

Kylo Ren moaned out, already so excited and twitching with need. Little did he realize his lover had no intention of taking him at a fast pace. 

Hux grabbed the lube from the side of the bed and smeared it over his fingers, gasping softly as he fingered it into his entrance. His larger lover enjoyed this display, hands petting the generals chest while he prepared himself. Luckily, he was still rather open and didn't need to do much. Still he spread some of the lube over Kylo Rens huge cock as well for good measure. 

The knight let out a studdering breath as the general slowly sank down on his cock, letting out a moan of his own. Ren's instinct was to immediately start thrusting up inside the man but Hux pushed him back down as he sat up a bit to grab the generals hips.

“We’re taking it slowly this time, ren.” he said, barely moving to the point where it drove the knight out of his mind.

Kylo Ren panted, laying there as his lover pinned him down. He knew he could easily take over the situation though and they both knew it. Still-- “G-general…”

“Don’t you dare.” Hux warned, continuing to force the slow pace.

By the force, he wanted more. He groaned, feeling quite frustrated until his lover was leaning down and kissing him. He kissed Hux back deeply, eyes widening as he moaned and clung into the general's shoulders. The tenderness was something that he had not expected to hit him so hard.

The ginger haired man smirked at him, still bent down and kissing Ren as their parts barely moved. He knew that his partner needed attention and not just mindless fucking, as fun as that was. 

The general sighed, exposing his neck for the knight as his lover began to bite at him. Kylo Ren left several marks on his throat and shoulder before claiming the generals mouth again.

The pair kissed deeply for several moments before the general sat up again, his hands planted firmly on Kylo Ren’s chest. He moaned deeply, beginning to get a little excited and needing more himself he decided that it was time. His eyes met the Knights, smirking as he saw the man’s longing. “Go ahead, Ren.” he said.

Kylo Ren sighed excitedly, taking the man’s hips and groaning as he began to thrust up into him aggressively. Hux moaned rather loudly, pleased with his lovers demeanor.

The knight exclaimed, head falling to the bed while Hux dug his nails into the dark jedi’s chest. He was so close now from the teasing nature of everything, but already feeling trained by the man he looked up at Hux for permission.

The general smirked, “Come on, Ren.”

Kylo Ren groaned, slamming up inside Hux hard, the pleasure having him seeing stars in front of his eyes. He peered up and caught sight of his lover enjoying it as well, a hand stroking over his own shaft while Ren pounded into him.

He gasped out, beginning to moan with each stroke until he was finally there. He moaned loudly, falling completely into his orgasm. Everything else fell away as he slipped into ecstasy, shuddering as tears came to his eyes.

The general came too, his vision fading for a moment while the man below him shot hotly inside him. He groaned, scratching down Ren’s torso.

After a moment he collapsed on top of the knight, panting hard along with him. Their hearts pounded hard against their chest, almost in sync as the general kissed Ren tenderly.

“You are truly the best, general.” he panted.

Hux smirked, “I know.”


End file.
